Seeing is Believing
by dm-angel
Summary: The new Slayer Nicky, who was given the power when Willow did the spell in Chosen, She fails and ran but someone, came with her and got themselves landed in Newport, where they will stay with Nicky’s father’s friend, the Cohen’s.
1. Default Chapter

K...here it goes, this is my first OC story with Buffy and Angel. BTVS after Chosen, OC season 1, before all the Marissa things. Cordy is back together with Xander doing the long distance thing. Willow is not gay either  
  
Characters: BUFFY WORLD: Buffy Summers Xander Harris Willow Rosenberg Rupert Giles Faith Wilkins Dawn Summers AND MY CHARACTER: Nicky Bradford  
  
OC WORLD Ryan Atwood Seth Cohen Sandy Cohen Kirsten Cohen Luke Ward Summer Roberts Marissa Cooper Jimmy Cooper  
  
ANGEL WORLD Angel Cordelia Gunn Wesley Fred Lorne  
  
Summary: The new Slayer Nicky, who was given the power when Willow did the spell in Chosen, She fails and ran but someone, came with her and got themselves landed in Newport, where they will stay with Nicky's father's friend, the Cohen's. Add a little Angel, a little love, a little trouble and you got a whole new world.  
  
Pairings: Seth/Dawn, Ryan/Nicky, Xander/Cordelia, Angel/Buffy, Willow/ Wesley, Fred/Gunn.  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND REVIEW OF WHAT YOU TIHNK ABOUT THE SUMMARY AND WHAT I CAN ADD! 


	2. The mistake and desicion

K…sry for the long none update…….so much hwk

OH and I'm changing the pairing from Wes and Willow to Willow and Gunn, and Fred and Wes, and I'm adding a Spike and Marissa pairing while a Luke and Summer pairing!

Post season 6

ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Sunnydale

"OK you guys…you know what to do" whispered Buffy to her team: Her best friends Xander, Willow; her watcher Giles, her other bestfriend; Spike, her little sister Dawn, and the Slayers Nicky, and Faith.

Nicky Bradford took over Buffy when she died again after killing Glory to save her sister.  Now the team once again is fighting to save the world.

"On the count of three we go in." Buffy told her team

"1"

"2"

"3-GO!"

They went in and saw a numerous amount of vampires sacrificing 5 teenage women to their master, who they will rise tonight.

Upon hearing the noise, they vampires got up and started to fight.  Nicky however, was scared due that this was her first real apocalypse, she wasn't really sure, but one thing was clear- "kill the vamps" she was doing great until one of the vampires who was suppose to be the leader did the spell and the master rose.  Frantic she ran to kill the vampire but hit one of the captured girls instead.  Shocked she was so scared she backed off. When suddenly a bright light was emitted, the slayer and her team was blinded for a while. When the bright light disappeared, 3 of the teens were dead.  Buffy was hurt, when Suddenly the windows crashed and Angel and the team were there.  Angel came in and saw Buffy hurt, he was immediately by her side.  The only thing Buffy said to him was "Kill the master" as she handed him the knife.  He nodded and understood and ran and fought, he killed most of the vampires and got closer when the knife was flicked from her hand and landed in front of Nicky.  Nicky who planned to earn her respect again after all the teens died because of her, she ran and killed the master.

The master screamed and died, while the remaining vampires ran from the sight that not only was their master was killed but also because their head vampire disappeared among the ashes.   After the vampires evacuated, the only ones remaining were the slayer, her team, and the dead teens.

--An hour later—

After the police and ambulance arrived and explanations, the Scoobies and the fang gang went back to the Summer house.  Upon arriving, they were silent, no noise was made for they know that they have failed for innocents were killed.  Post-Aftershock of all the events, Nicky ran to the guest room, where she was currently staying at the Summer household.  Knowing she failed and the innocents were killed because of her, she did not think but packed…she was going to run.  She didn't recollect, and it felt like she was so mortified, her hands weren't listening to her, she knew just what she had to do.

Meanwhile when all these were happening the Scoobies and Fang Gang were talking about the incidents 

"It wasn't her fault!" cried Buffy defending Nicky

"It wasn't" they all replied, when they heard a bang, shocked they all got up and ran to the second floor to Nicky's room to find all her belongings were gone  and on the table was a note, Wesley picked it up and read;

Dear Buffy, Dawn, Spike, Giles, Willow, Xander, Faith, Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia, and Fred

            I'm sorry about tonight, the deaths were my fault.  I hope you all will forgive me for he damage I have caused.  Good luck to you all because maybe I'm just not fit to be a slayer, for I don't know who I am but I am sure that I thank you for taking me in and treating me like family.  

Love,

Nicky 

The Gang just stood there knowing they had to find her and tell her… it wasn't her fault.

-Bus stop-

Nicky stood there with her clothes, weapons bag, and other belongings waiting looking at the board to her destinations:

Cleveland, Newport Beach, Connecticut, and more

She remembered before her father and mother died from a car crash, he said something about his best friend in college lived in Newport, and if Nicky ever needed anything she would go to them. 

Flashback-

Nicky was in the hospital beside her parent's bed, they had gotten hit by a drunk driver and were now in critical conditions.  

Nicky was crying when her father opened his eyes and said "Baby…"

"Daddy?" Nicky replied

"Listen honey, I'm not going to survive, I don't have a lot of time...-"he started but as cut off when Nicky said "Don't say that Daddy, I need you and mommy"

"honey listen, you have to be strong, will always be by your side when you need us the most but for now I have best friend who I met in college, he lives in Newport, and if you ever needed anything you promise me you would go to them." All Nicky could do because of the tears was nod, her father closed his eyes and smiled but before he slept to deep slumber he said "WE will always Love you Nick…" and his heart beep and her mothers heart beat went flat. And all she could do was cry 

-End of Flashback-

Nicky was sobbing uncontrollably but she knew what she had to do, she dug up her box with the address in her suitcase, bought a ticket to Newport and was off.

While in Newport

"Hey mom, dad." Seth Cohen said to his father and mother as he come down for breakfast and sat on his seat. "Hello son" replied Kirsten and Sandy Cohen as they were sitting by in their chairs reading the papers and eating bagels.  "Hey guys" Ryan Atwood-Cohen, as he was adopted, said as he walked in and sat on his seat and grabbed a bagel. Later, the kids friends Luke, Summer, and Marissa, who broke up with Ryan but still stayed best friends, came in, using the keys the Cohen's gave them since they were there all the time, greeted the family and sate down in their spots each grabbing a bagel and started buttering it, a normal Cohen household, when the doorbell rang, startled to hear someone in this hour of the morning.  Everyone was here, so startled, they all ran to the door but Ryan got there first and opened it to see the most beautiful teen, with light brown hair with gold highlights and looked like your own petite GI Jane.  Ryan was standing there looking at her when she said "Hi I'm Nicky Bradford, is this the house of Mr. Sandy Cohen?"

TBC….HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!

Next time

Introductions, moving in, girls bond, explanations, first day at a Newport High School, getting closer, The scoobie's and the fang gang's new terror and search.

REVIEW

Looking for 11 reviews please, it will be good I promise!


End file.
